digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Golemon
Golemon Golemon is a Rock Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological golem. Its alternate name, Rockmon, comes from the English word "Rock". Golemon is a mindless Digimon made almost entirely out of stone D-Tector (Ophanimon): Golemon. Made almost entirely of stone. His special attack, Sulfur Plume, is a blast of volcanic gas that turns his enemies to ashes.. Born unexpectedly from the investigating of ancient, prohibited magic lore. It exists only to follow its creator's command. The spell that brought it to life, "yaku" "juu" "kyou" (epidemic, curse, evil), is carved on its back. This incantation, by fending for itself by producing from itself a hot gas, could well be self-aware and capable of looking after its own interests. Golemon's name has a storied history in English where it is named Rockmon on St-22, its first appearance, so it was also named as such in the first broadcast of Spirit Needle. The name carried over to Digimon World 3, but all subsequent appearances, including further broadcasts of Spirit Needle, called it Golemon. Digimon Adventure 02 While an artificial being created from a Control Spire by Arukenimon, this Golemon is much like its real counterpart in being determined to fulfill its creator's command. While in the process of its creation, its birth is seen by Palmon but she is knocked out before she can tell anyone and then proceeds to attempt to destroy the nearby dam, which would flood a village. The DigiDestined have a hard time stopping Golemon, with Davis Motomiya seeing they may have no choice but to destroy it. However, Cody Hida and Yolei Inoue are disgusted by the idea, thinking it made them no better than Ken Ichijouji, but when Palmon come to, as Stingmon attacks Golemon, she tells them the truth about Golemon. When Yolei comes to terms with her feelings about Ken, her D-3 begins to glow, giving Hawkmon the power to digivolve to Aquilamon, who helps Stingmon destroy the unliving Golemon. Digimon Tamers A Golemon card is among Takato Matsuki's cards. Digimon Frontier The Golemon are creatures Grumblemon creates to do his bidding. They first appear after Gigasmon is defeated by KendoGarurumon, only to be destroyed by Shamanmon when he is possessed by the power of BurningGreymon. Grumblemon later summons a mass of Golemon after he and Arbormon pursue the DigiDestined to an underwater cave where the DigiDestined encounter Whamon. This army of Golemon is quickly defeated by the DigiDestined. Originally, Grumblemon summoned them through the aid of five-pointed stars encased in circles, but this is replaced by either concentric circles or circles with a dot in them in the dub. Digimon Xros Wars Golemon is a member of Kiriha's Blue Flare army. Digimon World 3 Golemon is named Rockmon in this game. Rockmon can be found populating the Underground, on the Circuit Boards. They are also available as a Brown Champion Card with 15/18. Digimon Next During a Net Battle, a boy uses his Golemon against another boy's Tyrannomon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Golemon digivolves from Gotsumon. It does not digivolve futher. Attacks *'Sulfur Plume'This attack is named "Crimson Curse" in Digimon Adventure 02 and "Rock Ball" on St-22: Rockmon. (Curse Crimson): Fires super-heated gases from the small stacks on its back. *'Rock Punch' (Golem Punch) Rockmon Rockmon is a rare Digimon that has only appeared in two video games; it appears to be a wire-frame version of Frigimon, although this is unconfirmed. The arguments for this include its use of ice attacks in Digimon World, and its battle stances in Digimon Digital Card Battle, which parallel Frigimon's. It is also worth note that when a Rockmon enters battle in DDCB, it has the exact same vocalization as Frigimon. Digimon World Rockmon appears as a wild Digimon found in Grey Lord's Mansion and Mount Infinity. It used the Aurora Freeze, Winter Blast, Muscle Charge and Giga Freeze techniques during battle. Digimon Digital Card Battle Rockmon is a Champion level Rare card. Attacks * Guardian Bomb: Gathers energy in its hands to form a huge energy ball which it fires at its opponent. * Anti-Digi Beam: Fires a beam of energy from its right hand to its opponent. * Gigantic Press: Jumps into the air and performs a moonsault. Variations / Subspecies * Frigimon / Chuchidarumon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Mineral Digimon Category:Rock Digimon Category:Digimon species